A need exists for chemical processes with reduced carbon dioxide emissions.
A further need exists for chemical processes to produce alkene monomers, used to produce various polymers, with reduced carbon dioxide emissions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.